Goku Travel's Through Time
by I-Make-Random-Stories
Summary: Whis plays a Silly prank on Goku which results in him being sent back to the 23rd world martial arts tournament. what will goku change with is knowledge of the future and his God powers. Goku's harem- Android 18/Goku Bulma/Goku and might go to a different universe in a sequel but i'm not sure.
1. The Prank

Goku Travel's Through Time.

It an average day in west city. Children were playing, people hurrying off to work and Bulma Briefs, the world renowned scientist (and richest woman in the world.) was enjoying a day of peace…

"AH!" she had just stepped out of the shower to the happy face of The God of Destruction's attendee (teacher.) Whis.

"Oh, hello Bulma, I was just looking for Goku. Have you seen him? Whis said happily.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Whis winced from her high pitched scream. "Now would you please, **Get Out!** " With that Whis quickly scurried out of the room, his staff following close behind.

"*sigh* I wonder if I will ever get to play that prank-that these humans are so fond of-on Goku?" "It is supposed to be entertaining…" Whis quietly discussed with himself.

He then got an idea. "Why don't I just use my staff?"

Checking his staff, he quickly found Goku training near his home on Mt. Pouzu. Whis blasted off towards his unsuspecting target.

' _I could never do something like this to Vegeta, he is much too suspicious._ ' Whis realised.

Mt. Pouzu.

"Whew! I really need to work on my base form more often. I'm getting kinda sloppy."

Goku had been kept from training for about a week now, (courtesy of Chi Chi.) and it was starting to take its toll. "I bet Vegeta has become way stronger…. Oh No! Vegeta is ahead of me again! *huff* *huff* deep breaths Goku, deep breaths."

Just then Goku came up with an idea. "That's it! I'll just go to Beerus sama's place and train there!" Goku was just about to IT (Instant Transmission.) away, until he sensed a huge god Ki coming towards him.

"What the?!" Goku squinted his eyes at the horizon to see who was there and he saw the silhouette of a rather tall man with a robe, and he was holding some sort of staff. "Oh hey there where Whis!" Goku called out.

Whis landed in front of him and put on an innocent yet deceiving smile. "Oh Hello Goku! I just came by so that I could show you something I think you will find very exciting!" 'Ho ho, this is going to be splendid!'

"Oh really That's great I was just gonna ask if I could come train at lord Beerus's planet since Vege- ""You will come with me and that's final!" Whis interjected with a frightening glare. He wanted some amusement and he would get it by any means necessary.

"Uh ok. Sure." Goku agreed. Whis shot him his signature smile and formed a bubble around them without hesitation. They shot off into space, where they were heading was unknown to Goku, but his gut didn't like it. _

Capsule Corp. Earth.

Vegeta, being the freak that he is, was currently playing with a plate of vegetable's who he had dressed up as Saiyan's and was now talking to them and giving them orders.

"Listen up you scum! You are all going to be my slaves from now on! But first I have some business to attend to." He started laughing maniacally and changed into a Super Saiyan Blue. "Ahahaha! I am the strongest of all and I, Vegeta prince of all saiyan's will crush you kakarrot!" he picked up the Carrot on his plate and threw it into the air then fired a Galick gun at it obliterating it completely. "HAHAHAHAHA! REVENGE AT LAST!"

"Vegeta is that you?" He heard Bulma say behind the door. "Shut up woman! I am ruling my new empire!" "*sigh* Vegeta?" "Yes." "You're an idiot!"

I Know, I know it was short. But it's my first fanfiction so give me a break!

Some of the Characters are a little OOC but it's all part of the story. (I don't Know if I'm going to have the next chapter up anytime soon but give me feedback and suggestions! Trust me it'll help!) Bye.


	2. A Whole New Time

Goku's Time Travel Adventure - A Whole New Time!

 _Deep space_ _ **.**_

Goku and Whis had just arrived at a large, blood red portal in the middle of deep space.

"Uhh, hey Whis?"

"Yes Goku?" Whis slowly asked with a terrifying grin. (think Speed 'o' Sonic from one punch man.)

"I'm just wondering why we're here and what the fuck is that!?" Goku almost screamed at Whis.

"Well Goku this is a time rift, I discovered it quite recently and figured that it would make for quite the prank…. **Since you can't come back from it."** Whis added in a very dark and ominous tone that almost gave Goku the chills, were it not for his utter stupidity.

"Oh neat! But why did you- "Goku couldn't finish his question for Whis had quickly given him a swift chop to the pressure point on the back of his neck instantly knocking him unconscious.

"Oh Goku you were a great student of mine, but I'm afraid my amusement means more to me than you. " Oh but don't worry! Simply sense for my Ki in the past when you feel necessary to do so and explain to me the events that had transpired and I'm sure my past self would be more than happy to continue your training!"

And with that Whis threw Goku into the portal and went on home.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Goku slowly awoke to the sound of a waterfall. Though the first thing that came to his mind was why he was on earth he suddenly realised that he wasn't wearing his regular clothes, instead he was wearing an old gi that was orange in colour, it had a turtle hermit kanji on the left peck and a larger one on the back. It had a black belt around his waist which held his pants up, black boots with a golden line that made its way around the boot, reinforcing the seams. He also had blue wrist bracers and a black undershirt. (A.N. Goku's gi from the Piccolo jr arc in Dragon ball.)

"Wh-where am I? why am I wearing this?" you could say Goku had a lot of questions.

"Wait! Whis pushed me into that 'Pine drift' thingy! I think I'm in the past." Goku remembered.

Suddenly Goku's heightened senses picked up on a voice coming from behind him. "Goku! There you are! We've been looking all over for you, where have you been!?" A familiar voice called to him.

"Bulma? Is that you?" Goku asked as he turned around to see his best friend for years, Bulma Briefs.

"Yes of course it's me Goku! C'mon, the tournament is starting soon!" Bulma informed.

"Um ok then let's go." Goku realised for the 3rd time that day that he was in the past.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **At the tournament.**

"Hey Goku! Jeez! You're Ripped!" Krillin responded with enthusiasm.

"Oh hey Krillin! How's 18 these days?" Goku had been thinking about Android 18 a lot lately and he didn't know why. He just guessed that she was unintentionally seducing him, like the other day when he was at Kame House and he ran into 18 who 'Just happened' to be wearing an extra tight bikini. I mean, Krillin wasn't around and Master Roshi would likely motor-boat the S*#& out of her boobs. So there was no reason for her to be wearing it unless she either got a ring from Chi-Chi telling her he was coming or she sensed his Ki-since he flew there-and decided to quickly get dressed.

"Um who's '18' Goku?"

"Oh yeah… never mind Krillin" Goku said nonchalantly

"Hey! Is that Goku!?" Yamcha asked Bulma.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to believe that its him after all these years…"

" **All contestants! Please enter the tournament grounds and all guests be seated around the arena!"** A voice boomed through the island.

"Guess we should go in now!" Krillin exclaimed, excited for the tournament. However, Goku did not share this excitement for he knew that everyone here was like a grain of sand to the ocean compared to him.

After all he will have to relive 24 years… Which is a lot of time for him to do anything he ever wanted to do but couldn't. **Which is quite a lot of things…**


	3. Update!

**Important Update!**

To all the fans of GTTT, I have been (as you may have noticed.) had a temporary pause on my chapters.

This is of course because of life, I unfortunately am still in school so I have been quite caught up with homework and passing to the next grade.

BUT, I promise you that in absolute tops, a month, I will be back on track.

Until that time, I will be taking a short amount of time out of my day to work on a juicy, lengthy and enthralling chapter.

Though I can't promise a date, I can promise that it will happen.

Thank you to all those who continue to support and comment on my story.

Oh, and in the case of my side story-A Wolf Among Sheep-I have deserted it since 1, it only has 3 views. And 2, I don't know where to go with it and it is only in its preview stage.

But I will eventually make the intended story that I was going to make.


End file.
